tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Panzer 3 J1
The Panzer 3 J1 is a tier 2 German medium tank. Background Story The Panzerkampfwagen III medium tank was developed in 1934 and a total of 5,774 units were produced. This variant (The J) in particular was the most common variant during the war and served on both the Eastern and African fronts. This variant was also up-armored to 50mm on the turret and hull. The Panzer III Ausf J series was a direct upgrade from the Panzer III G-H, it started production in 1941 after the new threat of Russian T-34s as the Panzer IIIs could not penetrate their frontal armor, the Panzer III was already started to become outdated in 1941, with inadequate armor and a lackluster 37mm anti-tank gun. When Rheinmetall started producing the 75mm Kwk 40 L/43 high-velocity anti-tank guns, they wanted to mount it on the Panzer III turret, but there was not enough space for it to be mounted and instead would later mount a 50mm Kwk38 L/42 as an alternative to the 75mm, the Panzer III would also receive better armor, this variant would be called the Panzer III Ausf J1. Even with all of the improvements, the Panzer III would still be an outdated tank for its time, with tank designs slowly improving it would prove its age. Later on, Panzer IIIs would be converted to Sturmgeschutz tank destroyers and Panzer IIIs would now be an infantry support role by having howitzers instead of anti-tank guns, the infantry support tank would be called the Panzer III Ausf N. The Panzer IV would later replace the Panzer III in its anti-tank role. Playstyle Introduction -''' This tank has a good reload time, decent shell-drop, good speed, decent penetration value and overall is pretty good for its stats, its health and DPS are horrible, however. 'Sniper -' In low-tier games, this tank can be used as a sniper, it's not recommended to snipe tanks that have armor of over 100mm, its shell-drop is easy to learn and you can get used to it fast, its fast acceleration rate and top speed can get you into cover easily as well, it also has a good reload speed allowing you to snipe multiple times in a quick session. Be careful at all times, as your armor and health are not as great. However, you are much better off using the Jagdpanzer 38(t) as a sniping tank. 'Flanker -' If you want to be riskier, you can be a flanker and circle around heavier or slower tanks of its tier, tier 1 and tier 3 because of its fast speed and acceleration, allowing you to circle them and run away quickly if needed. It's best to pick one-on-one duels as this tank cannot deal with multiple tanks. 'Chaser -' It can also be used as a chaser or pursuit tank because of its fast speed. Be careful not to get shot as you can be penetrated easily but you are able to withstand some shots with your health. 'Capper -' This tank is great for capturing points during the early game, due to its fast top speed and decent acceleration rate, you can get to any point quickly and make a decisive advantage for your team. Make sure to get out of the capture zone once you have captured it. 'What not to play as (subjective) -' This tank is not recommended as a brawler because of its poor armor, average health for its tier (which can average only 2-3 shots in TDM against similar tier) that is not as much as a heavy tank of its tier, and its very poor DPS. You can obviously play as a support tank, but make sure to stay at the back of the fight and damage opponents to help brawlers. '''Pros * Fast reload time. * Decent maneuverability. * Decent penetration value. * Okay shell-drop, can be used for sniping. * Good turret rotation speed. Cons * Thin armor. * Rather low DPS. Category:Germany Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Premium